Adopted
by Nikkigirl
Summary: Ruthie finds out she was adopted. Please read and review! Chapters 3 & 4 finally added!
1. The Secret is Revealed

            "Dinner's ready!" Annie Camden called up the stairs to her family.  After she heard a few "Ok"'s  and "I'll be right down!" she walked back to the kitchen and picked up the dish of chicken to take it out to the dinning room.  By the time she got there, everyone had already sat down and was waiting for the food.  After a few minutes of silent eating, Annie turned to her family and asked, "So, how was everyone's day?"

            "I finished my sermon this afternoon."  Eric announced.

            "That's great!"  Annie smiled, knowing how hard he had worked on it.

            "I got an A on the essay I wrote last week for my English class" Lucy said, reaching for a roll.

            "Wonderful! Great job!"  Annie told her.  Kevin, Robbie, and Simon each commented on their days, but Ruthie was being strangely quiet.  "Ruthie, how was your day?" Annie asked, watching her youngest daughter push her food around on her plate.

            "Ok"  She muttered.

            "Are you ok?"  Annie asked with concern.  It wasn't like Ruthie to be so depressed.

            "Yeah it's just…we read a story in school today about a girl who found out she was adopted."

            Annie exchanged a glance with Eric before turning back to Ruthie.  "That sounds interesting.  Did you like the story?"

            "Yeah but…the girl didn't look or act like her family.  And neither do I."  Ruthie looked down at her plate.  "Am I adopted?"  

*Flashback*

13 Years Ago

            After putting the 4 kids to bed, Annie was exhausted.  Eric joined her on their bed after a few minutes and put his arm around her.  "Eric?" She asked, turning to look at him.  "What do you think about having another child?"  

            He looked surprised but answered calmly, "Honey, we already have 4 children.  How can we handle a baby?"  

            "It doesn't have to be a baby."  

            "What do you mean?"

            "We could adopt.  There are hundreds of children in this area who need homes.  Why can't we help?" 

            "Honey, you know how long it takes to adopt.  And I think our family is nice the way it is."  He laid down on the bed and tried to pull her down with him. 

            "Can't we at least consider it?"

            "Ok, I'll think about it.  Now, let's go to bed"

            "Ok" She agreed, laying down beside him.  "Let's talk about it later."

*1 Year Later*

            "Hi guys" Annie greeted her three oldest children as they arrived home from school.  "How was your day?"

            "Ok" 11-year-old Matt replied. "Can I have a snack?" 

            "Mom, I need help with my math homework.  I don't understand fractions!"  9-year-old Mary announced, dropping her bookbag on the floor.  

            "Mommy, we're having a bake sale at school, can you make a cake?" 7-year-old Lucy asked.

            "Mommy"  4-year-old Simon whined coming down the steps.  "I can't find my Matchbox cars!"  

            Before Annie could answer anyone, the phone rang.

            "Hello?"  she asked

            "Hi, Honey"  Eric said.  "Do you remember when we were talking about adopting?"

            "Yes" Annie answered, confused.  They hadn't mentioned it in almost a year. Why was he bringing it up now?

            "Well a 16-year-old girl came to me for help today.  She's 8 months pregnant and scared to death.  She hasn't told her parents because she's afraid of them, but she doesn't know what to do with the baby once it is born.  She's a very sweet girl and I want to help."

            "You want us to adopt the baby?"  Annie asked, her mouth dropping open.

            "Yes.  We can arrange a private adoption.  It shouldn't take too long. I thought this is what you wanted."

            Annie looked around the room.  Mary had dropped her glass of milk on the floor, Lucy and Matt were arguing loudly, and Simon had started crying.  "You're right." Annie told Eric.  "Let's do it!" 

1 Month Later

            Annie took a deep breath and entered the hospital room.   "Hello Sara, how are you doing?" She asked when she saw the young girl laying in the bed, holding an infant wrapped in blankets.  Over the past month Annie had gotten to know Sara, and liked her a lot.  It seemed unfair that she had to be dealing with a baby by herself. She had told Annie that the father had broken up with her as soon as he found out she was pregnant and that she couldn't turn to her strict parents.  

            "I'm ok."  Sara smiled weakly.  "Why don't you hold your daughter?" She offered, her eyes filling with tears.  "I don't want to get too attached to her.  I didn't think it would be this hard to give her away."

            "Thank you" Annie whispered, taking the baby.  "She's adorable.  She looks just like you.  I know it's hard for you to give her up. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

            "It's my own fault for trusting that jerk."  She said bitterly, tears falling down her cheeks.  "He told me he loved me."  She suddenly shook her head and smiled at Annie.  "Never mind.  I named her Ruth.  I loved that name when I was little.  Eric told me it is his mother's name too, so it's perfect.  I have a letter for you to give her when she's older explaining why I left her.  I want her to understand that I loved her."  

            Annie leaned over, her eyes filling with tears, and hugged Sara. "Thanks you Honey.  It will be ok.  I promise everything will turn out ok for you."

            A few hours later, Eric pulled into the driveway.  Annie carried Ruth into the house and was immediately greeted by her children and the babysitter.

            "Mommy, you had a baby?"  Simon asked.

            "No" she said smiling.  She paid the babysitter and then sat on the couch.  Kids, this baby belonged to a girl named Sara.  Sara couldn't take care of the baby, so your father and I decided to raise her and make her our daughter.  Just because I didn't give birth to her doesn't mean she isn't a member of the family.  You should treat her just like a regular sister.  We decided not to tell her she was adopted until she is an adult, so please don't say anything when she is old enough to understand."

*Present Time*

            "Well"  Ruthie asked, starting to panic.  She saw her mother's eyes fill with tears and her father take a deep breath.  Lucy and Simon looked down at their plates. Only Kevin and Robbie looked as confused as she felt.  

            "I am aren't I?"  Ruthie whispered.  "Why didn't you tell me?"  She couldn't control her emotions. She felt angry, betrayed, sad, and confused at the same time and she didn't know what to do.  

            "Honey"  Eric said, reaching for her hand.  "We just didn't think that –"

            "I don't care!  I'm not your 'Honey'!  I'm not even your kid!  How could you lie to me!"  She screamed, sobbing.  "I hate you!"   She turned and ran upstairs to her room, slamming her door with a deafening bang.  


	2. The Letter

            Annie sighed when she heard Ruthie's door slam.  She had been expecting this reaction, but hadn't thought that it would happen when Ruthie was only 12.  

            "Ruthie was adopted?"  Kevin asked Lucy.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I didn't think it was important.  Why would you need to know?"  

            "I'm your boyfriend!  Don't you trust me enough to share things with me?"

            "Kevin, I'm sorry, it just never occurred to me to tell you."  Lucy was getting annoyed. 

            "But-"

            "Can you please let us think? We need to figure out what to do."  Lucy interrupted.  Kevin glared at her, but was silent.

            "What are we going to do?" Annie asked.

            "We have to get her to talk to us.  We have to explain to her what happened and about her mother.  But how do we get her to talk to us?"  Eric answered, frowning at his plate.

            "Robbie, why don't you try?"  Annie suggested. "She likes you, and since you didn't know about it, maybe she won't feel as betrayed."

            "Ok, I'll go talk to her." He agreed, standing up.

            When he got to her room he knocked and called, "Ruthie, it's Robbie.  Can we talk?"  

            "No!"

            "Please?"

            "No!  You lied to me! I don't even belong in this family!"

            "First of all, I didn't know about this and your parents must have some reason for not telling you before.  Secondly, you know you don't have to be blood related to belong to a family.  I'm not _really your brother, but I like to think that I belong and I thought you did too."_

            "Fine."

            Robbie turned the doorknob and it opened.  He saw Ruthie laying on her bed, hugging a pillow, her face tearstained.  "Are you Ok?" he asked gently.

            "What do you think?" she snapped. 

            "Listen, I don't know the whole story, but I know your parents, and I know that they would not hurt you on purpose.  You should talk to them." He sat down on her bed.

            "They aren't my parents.  I have no idea who my parents even are."  Ruthie said, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

            "Will you talk to Lucy or Simon?  I'm sure they know what happened."

            "No!  They lied to me too!  I don't want to ever talk to my 'family' again.  All of them, my grandparents, aunts, uncles, sisters, brothers. They all knew.  Sam and David probably even knew, but no one bothered to tell me, the person it affected the most."

            "I know it probably wasn't the best decision, but they were just trying to protect you."

            "I don't feel like talking anymore.  Would you please leave?  I need to think."  Ruthie said abruptly, pointing toward the door.

            "Um, ok."  Robbie stood up and walked toward the door.  "But if you need to talk, I'm here."  

            He turned to smile at her, but the door slammed in his face. 

            The next morning everyone was rushing around getting ready for school and work.  

            "Has anyone seen Ruthie this morning?" Annie asked, setting a plate of pancakes on the table. 

            "No."  Everyone replied.

            Suddenly, Ruthie came down the steps. Without looking at her family, she mumbled that she would eat at school and was out the door.

            "I guess she's still mad."  Eric observed.  

            "What are we going to do?"  Annie asked, her eyes filling with tears.  "We have to talk to her!  We can't let her go around feeling like this."

            "What about the letter?"  Simon suggested.

            "What letter?"  Eric asked, frowning.

            "The one from her mom.  It might help her understand why she was adopted."  

            "Good idea!"  Annie cried.  "Maybe then she'll talk to us.  I'll leave it on her bed for when she gets home."

            Ruthie walked in the door after school and ignored her mothers greeting.  She had already ignored Simon the whole ride home and was eager to be by herself.  She went to her room and locked her door and was about to sit down when she saw an envelope on her bed.  _Ruthie was written across the front in unfamiliar script.  Ruthie wanted to throw it away, but her curiosity got the better of her and she tore the envelope open.  A letter fell out that started with __Dear Ruthie and ended with __Love, your mother, Sara.  Ruthie gasped and dropped the letter on the carpet.  A letter from her real mother?  Ever since the night before Ruthie had been dying to know everything about her real mother.  What she looked like, where she was now, why she had left her, if she loved her.  But now that she had the opportunity, she was terrified.  She picked the letter up, held it with shaky hands and began to read._

_Dear Ruthie,_

_            I know you probably have a million questions about me, and why you were adopted.  I hope I can answer them for you.  I want you to know that I love you.  I know it's hard to believe, but it's true.  I wanted more than anything to keep you, but my parents were very strict.  If they had found out I was pregnant, they would have disowned me.  I could never support us both by myself, so I went to Rev. Camden, your father, for help.  He told me that his wife had been thinking about adoption, so I got to know them both and really liked them.  I trusted them enough to allow them to have my most prized possession.  You.  _

_            Your father and I had been dating for two years, and he told me he loved me.  When I told him I was pregnant, he left.  I know if he had stuck around long enough to get to know you he would have loved you, but he didn't.  You have to understand how hard it was for me to leave you.  Letting Annie, your mother, take you out of my arms and out the door of the hospital was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.  The whole time I wanted to scream "No, don't take her!  I love her!"  but I knew I couldn't.  I'm only 16.  I cannot support a baby.  It isn't your fault. And you had to suffer because of my mistakes, and I feel horrible about that.  But please remember that your new family loves you too.  They were so excited to get you, I just knew they were going to give you a much better home than I could have.  You may be feeling angry at them right now, but please don't.  It must be breaking their hearts.  _

_            I would give anything to be able to see you right now.  Please, always remember that I love you more than anything._

_                                                                        Love,_

_           Your Mother, Sara_

            A picture fell out of the letter and Ruthie picked it up.  It showed a young girl in a bed holding a baby wrapped in blankets.  On the back it read, _Sara and Ruthie.  Ruthie studied Sara, shocked by how much she resembled her.  She had the same curly dark hair and darkish skin that none of the Camdens had.  _

            Ruthie was overwhelmed with emotion.  She still felt hurt and betrayed.  She felt lonely because no one in her family understood what she was going through.  She also missed Sara, even though she had never met her.  She felt oddly connected to the girl in the picture.  

            Sad, scared and confused, Ruthie climbed into bed, carefully placing the picture under her pillow, and fell asleep.  


	3. Hopes

I'm sorry it took so long to update!  I promise I'll try to be better about it!

            The next morning the Camdens were in the kitchen, going through their normal routines of getting ready for school or work when Ruthie walked slowly down the stairs.  Annie glanced nervously at Eric before saying cheerfully, "Hi, Honey!  Can I get you some breakfast?"  

            Ruthie didn't smile as she answered, "Please don't try and pretend everything is all right when we all know that it isn't."  

            "I'm sorry."  Annie immediately apologized.

            "I'd like to meet my real mother."

            "Ok," Eric said slowly, hiding his surprise.  "I'll look on the internet and ask Sergeant Michaels to help me find her.  But there is a good chance that we never will.  It's very possible that she got married and changed her name, or moved to another country." 

            "I just want you to try."  Ruthie finally gave him a small smile.  "And I would really like some more time alone.  I just need to think.  This is a lot to deal with."

            "We understand." Annie assured her, giving her a hug.  "We do want to make this easier for you."

            "Thanks."  She said before walking outside to catch her bus.

            Weeks went by with no luck in the search for Ruthie's mother, and the mood in the Camden's house was tense.  Ruthie tried to act like her normal self, but she couldn't ignore her anger and pain.  Then, one day when Ruthie arrived home from school, she found her parents sitting at the table looking serious.  

            "Simon, please go upstairs."  Annie told him as he followed Ruthie inside.  "Ruthie, come here.  We need to talk."

            Ruthie took a seat next to her father and immediately began fidgeting nervously.  

            "We found you mother."  Eric told her after a long pause.  "It was difficult because she did change her name, but she is still in California, only about an hour and a half away."  

            "Can I see her?" Ruthie asked hopefully.

            "If you are sure you want to.  You really need to think about it first."

            "I'm sure, really.  Please let me see her!"  Ruthie hadn't told anyone, but she had been fantasizing about meeting her mother.  In her fantasies, Sara had immediately welcomed Ruthie into her home.  She had introduced Ruthie to her husband, Ruthie's biological father, and Ruthie's two younger siblings.  They had gotten along great and at the end of the day Sara had begged the Camden's to allow her to take Ruthie back.  They had agreed and Ruthie spent the rest of her life living with her real family.  

            "Ruthie?"  Annie asked, touching her arm and interrupting her thoughts. "Did you hear your father?"  

            "No, what?"  Ruthie asked, trying to pay attention to the conversation.

            "You have off from school next week, I was thinking you and I could go visit her then.  What do you think?"

            "That sounds great!"  Ruthie grinned at them and ran upstairs, nearly bumping in to Simon.

            "What are you so happy about?"  he asked.

            "I'm going to meet my real mother!"  she informed him.

            "Are you sure that's a good idea" he asked frowning.

            "Of course!  If things go my way, she'll take me back and things will be the way they should be!"

            "You really want to leave us?"  he asked.

            "Well, no offense, but you're not my real brother.  I mean, I like you and everything, but I'm not really related to any of you.  I'm better off with my real family.  I have to go pick out an outfit to wear when I meet her!"  She skipped off, leaving Simon alone in the hallway. 

            For the rest of the week Ruthie was happier than she had been in months.  She was constantly smiling and instead of walking, she now skipped wherever she went.  Although her family was glad to see her in such a good, they couldn't help being hurt that she was so eager to leave them.  Now that she really thought it was happening, Ruthie had no problem sharing her fantasies with the rest of her family and every chance she got she talked about what she thought Sara would look like or act like, or about Sara's house, and Sara's husband.

            Finally, the day that Ruthie was to meet Sara arrived.  Ruthie had been through every item in her closet, but had finally settled on a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt.  She didn't bother to straighten her hair that morning, thinking the more she looked like Sara the better.  Her family waited for her in the kitchen to wish her luck and say goodbye.  Before she left, she hugged them each and said goodbye, truly believing that she wasn't coming back.  After the door slammed and the car backed down the driveway, Lucy quietly asked her mother, "What do you think will happen?"  

            Annie sighed and answered, "I think she's going to get her heart broken." 

Please, please review!  J  

Next chapter – Ruthie meets her mother!


	4. The meeting

            Ruthie's father tried to make small talk during the trip to Sara's house, but Ruthie wasn't paying attention.  She was tired from having been up almost the entire night before and after only 10 minutes she laid her head back and fell asleep, thinking about Sara.

*Ruthie's Dream*

            Ruthie took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the large house in front of her.  The lawn was perfectly manicured and a small garden held several rose bushes.  The door opened to reveal a gorgeous woman wearing designer jeans and an expensive top.  She frowned at first and tucked her dark curly hair behind her ears, but then her expression turned to one of shock.  

            "Ruth!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.  "I can't believe it's you!  I've missed you so much!"  

            "I missed you too, Mom."  She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  Ruthie entered into the large, beautifully decorated foyer and hugged her mother tightly.

Sara straightened up and smiled through her own tears.  "Let me introduce you to my husband, your father.  A tall, attractive man walked into the foyer and gasped when he saw Ruthie.  "Sara, is this-"

            "Yes, this is our baby.  She's come back to us!"

            "Oh, Ruth, I missed you so much.  I have been dreaming of this day!"  He bent down to hug her as well.  "Please, we would be honored if you would come live with us.  We even have a room ready for you."

            "Of course I will!"  Ruthie beamed.  "I love you!"  

            "We love you too, Honey." They both answered, hugging her again.

"End of Dream*

            "Ruthie!"  Someone whispered, shaking her arm.  "Ruthie we're here!"  

            Ruthie sat up quickly and glanced out the window, expecting to see the large beautiful house from her dreams.  Instead she saw a normal, smallish house with a few shingles missing.  "Are you sure this is it?"  Ruthie asked, still not quite awake.  

            "I'm sure." Eric answered.  "Are you sure you want to do this?"

            "Yes. And I want to go by myself"  Ruthie said confidently.  She didn't need a big house.  All she needed was her mother's love.  She walked up to the door and knocked loudly.  She heard yelling and feet running from inside and then the door flung open.  A little boy, about 5 year old stared at her. Ruthie couldn't help noticing that he had dark curly hair like her own.  

            He stared at her uncertainly, then screamed, "Mommy!" and ran back into the house.  

            A moment later a women appeared.  Ruthie assumed that she was Sara, but she looked hardly anything like her picture.  For one thing she looked a lot older, and she was wearing an old sweat suit instead of the stylish outfit Ruthie had expected.  "May I help you?"  she asked, with a slightly confused smile.

            "Sara, it's me." Ruthie said smiling, expecting instant recognition.  Instead, Sara just frowned and said, "Excuse me?"

            "Me.  Ruthie.  Your daughter?"  With every word Ruthie's smile faded even more until she thought she might burst into tears.

            "Ruthie?!"  Sara gasped, stepping back.  "Wh-what are you doing here?"

            "I just found out I was adopted.  I wanted to see you."  Ruthie explained, trying to fight her disappointment, assuring herself that Sara would welcome her once she understood what was going on.  

            "I don't understand…did something happen to the Camdens?"

            "No, I just wanted to see my real family…"  Ruthie trailed off, realizing that Sara wasn't smiling.

            "Well, here I am.  This is your half-brother, Josh." She gestured toward the little boy who hung back shyly.  "My husband, I guess he would be your stepfather, is at work."  

            "I thought you might want to take me back."  Ruthie said in a small voice.  

            "Oh, Ruthie." Sara sighed.  "I didn't keep you for a reason.  I thought my letter explained that."

            "Well, I just thought that now that you were older…"  Ruthie tried to stop the tears from running down her cheeks, but realized in horror that it was too late.  The last thing she wanted was for Sara to see her cry, so she mumbled a quick goodbye and ran back to the car before bursting into loud sobs.  The realization that no one wanted her was too much for Ruthie to bear.  She buried her face in the backseat of the car and refused to talk the whole way home.  

            When the car finally pulled into the driveway, Eric climbed into the back set with her and rubbed her back until the sobs quieted.  "I know you're upset,"  He said gently, "but you're forgetting that you already have a family that loves you."

            "No you don't!"  Ruthie cried, her voice muffled by the seat.

            "Of course we do.  We have from the second we met you.  I thought you knew that.  You are definitely a big part of this family."

            "Thanks, but I think I just want to be alone."  Ruthie sniffled, sitting up.  She climbed out of the car and made her way to her room.  She had been laying there crying for about a half hour when there was a quiet knock.  

            "Ruthie?" Lucy called.  "It's me. Can I come in?"   Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and sat on the bed.  "I know this is a hard time for you, but I want you to know that I love you.  I really do consider you a sister.  I tell you stuff I would never tell anyone else, like my problems with Kevin, and all my old boyfriends.  That's because I trust you and love you.  I don't discuss my love life with just anyone."

            Ruthie sat up and wiped her eyes.  "Thanks Lucy."  She said, hugging her sister.

            "If you're feeling better, I think there are a few more people who want to talk to you."  

            "Ok."  Ruthie agreed reluctantly.  After Lucy left, Simon entered and sat next to her.

            "I know we haven't been as close lately as we used to be, but I still love you.  Remember when we were little and I taught you how to swim?  Or when we started a paper route?  I don't know about you, but I loved it when we hung out together.  I miss it.  Maybe we can start doing stuff together more often."

            She smiled at him remembering the silly things they used to do together and gave him a hug.  "I love you too." 

            "There are a few more people who want to talk to you."  Simon said on his way out.  

            Ruthie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.  

            The twins entered next.  "We love you, Ruthie" David said.

            "Yeah, thanks for making us our birthday hats."  Sam added.

            "I love you guys too."  Ruthie said, bending down to hug each of them.  As soon as they had left, Annie entered.  "I know, I know.  You love me and you consider me a real daughter." Ruthie said before Annie could open her mouth.  

            "Well, yes."  Annie answered.  "And also, I'm very proud of you."  Ruthie hugged her mother and they talked for a few more minutes.  

            Finally, Ruthie was alone.  She took the picture of Sara and placed it in her desk drawer.  She took a recent family picture of the Camden's out of the drawer and tacked it up on her bulletin board before heading downstairs.  Sure each of them coming in to tell her they loved her was a little corny, but it was sweet.  And it made Ruthie feel like she belonged. 

*The End*

I hope you liked it!  Please review!


End file.
